Abused
by fantasiedreamar
Summary: After a mission left kid flash as a young child the justice league find that wally isn't all smiles and laughter... rated T... Warning for child abuse don't like don't read, constructive criticism wanted! but flames will be looked at, laughed at and deleted...


**hello lovely people! **

**warning!: contains child abuse... **

**disclaimer: I do not own young justice... I don't think anyone does on this site!**

**reminder: reviews make me happy! **

This was diffidently not how flash intended the patrol to go. Somehow trickster got his slimy hands on a de-ageing gun. Flash groaned in annoyance as he looked at the small figure quietly sleeping on white sheets. They were in the watchtower. It came a bit of a surprise to the members of the league when Barry aka the flash beta'd into the hospital with a tiny child in his arms; their first reactions were of utter shock and confusion of why they would bring a civilian into the watchtower. But once Barry explained that when kid flash was battling the mirror master. Trickster got hold of a de-ageing gun and shot it at Wally's back. He just got loads of amused looks.

Flashes head snapped round at the child as he made a whimpering sound. Slowly Barry approached the baby flash, carefully so not to wake the sleeping baby put his hand in his ginger hair and started stoking his head. Barry smiled slightly as Wally leaned into his touch; the sad expression on his face was now calm.

"Ahem" flash turned around quickly taking his hand off the gingers head. There before the speeder was Martin man hunter, batman, black canary and the rest of the justice league.

"What happened" said bats in his gruff voice.

"De-ageing beam" flash said sighing. Getting up from where he sat. "He's been asleep for a while now. The doctors can't find anything wrong with him. Nothing!" Barry threw his arms up in the air in frustration. Barry's anger was short lived though as the little figure on the bed started moving. "Wally?" Barry asked unsure. In response said boy sat up slowly, his tiny hands rubbing his emerald eyes. His sleepy gaze scanned the room. Lighting up as he saw the flash.

"F-fwash?!" The little boy jumped up and down in the hospital bed. "Fwash! Fwash!"

Barry chuckled "yes that's me" the grin on walls small face seemed almost painful. J'onn came forth.

"Hello little one" immediately Wally's face turned form excitement to awe. His thin fingers gripping the Atlanta's robe.

"Soft" Wally breathed. Suddenly Wally let go and jerked back. His eyes wildly searching the room. The justice league stepped back in confusion. "Wh-ere am I?" Squeaked Wally backing up into a corner. "You're at a hospital" flash said smiling comfortably at him. Wally murmured something under his breath, his eyes downcast. "What did you say Wally" asked Dinah. Said boy seemed to flinch at the nick name. "He didn't do it" Wally mumbled louder this time so everyone could hear.

...

"Who didn't do it?" Dinah asked softly, slowly approaching the scared boy. "D-dad" Black Canary took a sharp intake of breath.

"Wally" she spoke going down to his level "lying isn't good" Wally looked up tears filling up in his eyes. "I-I'm not lying" black canary sighed "it's okay we're the good guys you can trust us." Wally opened his mouth but he fell to the floor crying.

Panicked Canary fell down with him and scooped him into her arms. "Shh" she whispered into his ear. Stroking his back in circular motions. "It's okay I'm here shh" wally pushed away from her sliding under her arm. Canary looked up. Her eyes widened in horror at the small child's eye. It was black and blue.

"Daddy!" The child screamed cowering away from the team. Just as it came it disappeared this time three bruises formed on the child's face. Two on his jaw and one on his other eye.

The team could only watch in horror as bruises formed around kid flashes body. Somewhere even shaped like hand marks which caused the league to look away in disgust at the thought of what wally went through as a small child.

Finally it was all over, and a very tiered 10 year old stood in Wally's place. The boy was skinny, and pale he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

Flash zoomed over ready to catch the boy if he should fall, but as flash was zooming over to kid he numbed into a invisible barrier. Flash looked up from the floor rubbing his nose, he looked dazed for a moment but then his face hardened and got up but was stopped by batman. "Let go of me!" Shouted Barry as he tried to pry of Bruce's grip.

"There's a force field around him you'll only hurt yourself" flash shrugged batman off and looked helplessly at where kid sat.

Kid flash sat, his knees tucked under his chin. Rocking back and forth. Every now and then his head snapped up showing dried tear tracks and red eyes. "Hello" his voice called out weakly. But it seemed no one answered. Slowly kid flash got up and seemed to press his ear against a door. The league didn't know what was happening but they all got a sinking feeling when distress and panic swept over his young face. "No no no!" Chanted Wally. "Let me out! Let me out!" Kid screamed at the top of his lungs. After a minute of shouting Wally sunk to the floor, head in hands "let me out" he whispered.

Everyone including batman tried not to run and pick up the delicate child as he shakes uncontrollably. Suddenly the figure stopped and looked up. The league could tell he had aged. He was about 14 now. The exact age Wally was when Wally's mum was murdered.

"Mum?" The teenager called out softly "mum?" the thin boy stood up. "MUM!" Wally's face seemed distraught as he collapsed on his knees. "Mum" it sounded like a child's plea. Kid flashes hands flew to his ears as he fell backwards. Seemingly pinned onto the ground. "You murderer! You murderer!" He shouted over and over again. Hands press tightly on his ears. In a jolt kid stopped and looked up tears spilling out of his puffy eyes. "She-she what" kid whispered in disbelief. "It was my fault?" Wally whimpered as a new bruise added it's collection onto his face. Effectively knocking him out, but not before the league heard him whispered "my fault"

Wally looked up and groaned. "W-what where am I?" Flash took a step forward.

"You don't remember?"

Wally snorted "did I get hit by a truck coz I sure as hell feels like it!"

"You're at the watchtower" batman gruffly stated. In a mill seconded Wally's face changed from confused to elated.

"Reallyreallyamireallyinthewatchtoweromgthisisamzingahh!" Wally started to breath quicker his smile covered half of his freckled face. Canary's face saddened. Wally's smile might be real but there was no light in his eyes anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Barry's voice broke into kid's speed talking. Kf's head turned towards Barry his mouth closed tight. "I could have been there for you kid. I could have taken you away." Barry started crying softly.

The look on kids face dropped. "What do you mean?" Wally cringed at how weak his voice sounded.

"Your your dad" flash's voice broke at the end. Wally's eyes widened in horror as he realised that flash new, Wally's eyes scanned the rest of the group, eyes widening more as most of them looked away.

Wally sniffled a sob. "I'm sorry I" wally didn't get to finish his sentence before flash zoomed over and cradled wally in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here it's okay" wally tensed up but then gradually fell into his uncles arms. Sobs racking his small frame. "I love you wally don't you forget that." Wally froze for a second before snuggling into Barry's chest.

"I love you to" wally said before his eyes shut and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
